


Say Something

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was driving somewhere the other day when the song, "Say Something," by A Great Big World, came on the radio. I had never heard it before and thought it was really sad. Then the line, "Anywhere, I would have followed you." My heart sank and I could only think one word, say it with me everyone, "BONES." That is where this came from.</p><p>The line inscribed on the ring is from a poem called, "A Sonnet for the Earth," by Anna Hempstead Branch.</p><p>I'm sorry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day it ended, really ended was sunny. A Chamber of Commerce day if ever there was one. Bright sunlight shone and the sky was the color of Jim Kirk’s eyes; bottomless, blue. Dr. Leonard H. McCoy stood at the windows staring out sightless at the view of San Francisco. A greasy reflection caught his eye, his hand-prints pressed into the glass. Leonard sighed remembering the frustration he felt at the way he and Jim kept dancing around each other, denying what they felt and what they wanted from each other until Leo couldn't take it anymore and backed his best friend into the windows one rainy night too many years ago to count. “Dammit, Jim,” he remembered growling, imprisoning Kirk with his hands on the glass on either side of the other man’s head. “Kiss me or get the hell out.”

 

“Well when you put it that way Bones,” Jim smirked, his eyes darkening as he leaned in and brushed his lips against his best friend’s neck.

 

“Jiiiiiiim,” Leonard warned, his heart racing, fingers itching to bury themselves in Jim’s hair or wrap around his throat if Jim didn't kiss him good and proper.

 

“Bones,” Jim whispered, his tongue hot and wet on Leo’s ear.

 

“Dammit kid,” Bones said, taking his hands off the glass and grabbing Jim’s face instead of his neck. “If you wan’ something done right, you gotta do it y’self” His lips landed on Jim’s hard and demanding.

 

“Fuck.” Leonard said, coming back to himself. It had become a joke as time went by as to washing that window. Leonard was all for cleanliness being next to godliness, but Jim kept arguing that those hand-prints should be classified a National Historic Location, as that was the spot where his life changed forever. Leonard could never argue with that, the hand-prints stayed. 

 

He wandered over to the beat up leather sofa. Leonard couldn't remember where they had gotten it although if he were a gambling man he would put his money on Jim Kirk. Come to think of it, he always put his money on Jim Kirk. “When the fuck did that change?” Leo wondered, smoothing his hand across the supple leather. His mind wandered back to all the things this sofa had seen, game nights where both men drank too much beer and shot too many zombies, movies nights cuddled in each other’s arms, Bones burying his face in Jim’s neck when killers were on the prowl, nights of endless kisses and soft sighs. Leonard swiped absently at a tear running down his face.

 

“Bones!” Jim shouted as Leo had walked through the door one night after a long shift at the hospital, “You’re never gonna guess what I got us today?”

 

“A raging case of syphilis?”

 

“Boooones.”

 

“A 23 year old bottle of Evan Williams bourbon?”

 

“A good guess but alas, no. Come here,” Jim beckoned his arms at Leonard as he walked backward toward the bedroom, Bones dutifully following.

 

“Kid if it’s one of them crazy sex swings, I’ll kick your ass from here to Atlanta!”

 

“Hmmmm sex swing! Gonna have to add that to my Christmas list for this year. I've been a very good boy, haven’t I Bonesy?” Jim purred as he walked back to Leo, kissing him quickly. “Come on, Bones admit it, I have been good, right?”

 

“Fuckin spectacular, Jim.” Bones said rolling his eyes, “Now c’mon where’s this thing you got us?”

 

“Impatient much?” Jim crowed as he stood in the doorway to the bedroom. “Okay, are you ready for this?? Taaaa Daaaaa!” Jim shouted as he turned on the bedroom lights.

 

Leo stepped into the bedroom and saw a queen sized bed in place of the two regulation twin dorm beds that came standard in the room. Twin beds that had been pushed together to form one bigger bed for several months now.

 

“Where in the name of Jesse James did this thing come from?” Bones asked with not a little wonder in his voice.

 

“Courtesy of your incredibly hot and very sexy boyfriend, Bones.” Jim said as he jumped on the bed, landing on his back. “C’mere Bones, let’s try it out.”

 

“Yeah but where did it come from, how’re we payin for this darlin?”

 

“Less talkin, more kissin, Bones.” Jim said, getting up and grabbing Leo’s hands, dragging him back to land on the bed.

 

Leo sat on the bed, head in his hands. How had they gone from long nights of long, slow open-mouthed kisses and slow bouts of mind-numbing sex to hurried handjobs in the dark? There were glorious mornings when the only thing that mattered was turning Jim’s glittery blue eyes, dull with passion, how had they turned into mornings of sneaking out of bed to avoid having to face Jim. Leo took a ragged breath and sobbed. He cried like a man who had lost everything. Long, loud sobs tore from his chest, his breath heaving and heart racing. How the fuck had it all come to this? Bones took a deep breath, stood up from their bed, grabbing the handle to his suitcase and wheeled it out of the room without a backward glance. 

 

He stopped at the dining room table. It had been a present from Scotty and the rest of the crew on their wedding day. “Laddie,” Scotty said, hooking an arm around Leo’s neck, “Every family needs a place to gather, a place to talk and be together. Here’s to the start of your new family,” he said raising his glass in salute. 

 

“To family.” Everyone called out, glasses clinking, booze sloshing.

 

A blue pen emblazoned with the law firm’s logo lay on top of the papers. It amazed Leo that the legal field still used these antiquated things, but when you’re doing something as monumental as ending a marriage, he guessed it needed to be in something permanent. Leo picked up the pen, took a deep breath and signed in a flourish. Dropping the pen back on the table, he twirled his platinum wedding band around his finger. A band that had not left his hand in the seven years since Jim put it there with the whispered word, “Forever.” It had been there through love, loss, surgeries, away team missions that had gone to hell, being joined on his finger by Jim’s ring on occasions when Jim was too injured for him to wear it himself. Leo took off the ring and held it up, reading the inscription on the band for the first time. Jim had told him what it said, but he’d never taken the band off to read it himself. “Yet I will sing to thee from star to star.” He closed his fist around it, one last time and dropped it onto the papers.

 

Leonard took one final look around and grabbed the handle of his suitcase. As he was walking to the door, he was surprised when the door opened and Jim walked in. They stared at each other for a moment, Leo moving forward with his suitcase. “I hate this.” Leo whispered, passing Jim on his way out the door.

 

“I know you do.” Jim whispered back as the door clicked behind Leo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are all emotionally compromised...me most of all.

Jim could see the shine of Leonard’s wedding ring and he walked over to the table. He picked up the cold circle of platinum and warmed it in his fist. Jim flipped open the divorce papers, noting that Dr. Leonard H. McCoy-Kirk had signed in all the requisite places. “God dammit, Bones.” Jim said into the empty room. “It was never supposed to come to this.” If Jim were being honest with himself he would admit the papers had been a ploy, an ill-conceived wake up call, designed to send Bones running back to Jim’s arms, not running out the door. 

 

It was the same old fight, pizza versus salad. “Boooones,” Jim whined, “We called out for salad the last time.”

 

“You’re still gettin over bein dead, kid, you need vegetables.”

 

“Tomatoes ARE vegetables.”

 

“Tomatoes ARE fruit.”

 

“Shouldn't that be, tomatoes are fruit, CAPTAIN?”

 

“Captain, my ass…”

 

“Thought you’d never ask, Bones.”

 

Jim walked into the kitchen, grabbing a lowball glass and the half empty bottle of Maker’s Mark. It was something anyway that Bones hadn't taken the bottle with him. Leonard had always been partial to this brand of bourbon and now Jim was too. It reminded him of their early days at the Academy, crazy Saturday nights at the bar close to campus. Jim dragging Bones onto the dance floor and kissing him like a fool, the taste of bourbon on Leo’s lips and tongue. No matter what happened next or where Jim was in this universe, the taste of bourbon would always mean Leonard McCoy.

 

Life aboard the USS Enterprise during her five year mission was never dull. Jim could feel the palms of his hands itch if Bones wasn't on the bridge when the red alert sirens stared to wail, could feel squeezing pressure around his heart every time his ship took incoming fire, felt a guilt beyond compare when his first thought was of Bones and not of the other four hundred odd crewmen of the Enterprise. Conflict always made Bones nervous, edgy, more prone than usual to yelling, his southern drawl thicker than ever. “Well fuck me on a horse Jim, didya hav’ta beam down there phasers blazin and stop the motherfuckin Klingons y’self?”

 

“Bones, I’m the Captain, it’s my job.”

 

“Wrong Jim-boy, that’s what security’s for. Th’ fuck’s wron-“

 

Jim interrupted Bones with a long, hot kiss. He could feel the tension start to melt from Leo the second Jim’s lips made contact. “Date night, Bonesy.” Jim whispered.

 

“Wha?” Bones stuttered.

 

“It’s Wednesday Bones, it’s our date night.” Days could go by with Jim only seeing a glimpse of Bones in the medbay, opposite schedules and last minute surgeries made time together hard, but Jim Kirk, being the enterprising (HO HO) sort of a man he was, came up with a solution to this problem: date night.

 

Bones sighed, wrapping his arms more tightly around his husband. “Whatcha have in mind kid?”

 

“Star field program,” Jim called out, the computer responding with a double beep, “Earth, North America, United States, Atlanta, Georgia, summer stars, full moon, enable ambient sound.” The room darkened momentarily and came to light again with the nighttime sky displayed on the ceiling and walls of the cabin. Bones could hear the rustle of the wind through the trees, could hear crickets chirping too.

 

Jim kissed Bones again and stepped away. He opened the closet door and pulled out a large picnic basket. He spread a plaid blanket on the floor and started unpacking. There was a bottle of wine, cheese and bread, cold fried chicken and potato salad. “All this for me, sugar?” Bones asked, breathlessly.

 

“Happy Anniversary, Bones.”

 

Jim laughed quietly to himself. The “fuck me on a horse,” line was always Jim’s favorite and what a day it was when Bones turned a half-assed comment into the ride of Kirk’s life. Jim walked to the windows, swirling the bourbon left in his glass, he stared at Bones’ hand-prints on the window, turned himself around and leaned back into the glass, his head between Leo’s hands. Tears fell from his eyes, splashing onto his sweater. He wondered what Bones was doing and cried harder.

 

If you asked him, and you won’t, Jim couldn't tell you how it started to go wrong or why. Life away from the USS Enterprise was quiet, safe. Leo had never been happier. Jim was the poster boy for Starfleet, making the lecture rounds, showing up for recruitment drives. Everyone loved Jim Kirk. Bones was back to working killer hours in the ER, coming home exhausted and falling into bed. The first thing Jim noticed was the sex, or rather the lack of sex. It had gone from marathon session of making love that ended only when the lube ran out to nights where Leo fell asleep sprawled across their bed and Jim sleeping on the couch. The second thing to go was the talking. Jim always loved hearing about Bones’ day and loved telling what had happened to him while they were apart. Jim missed the talking but could never quite bring himself to ask Bones what was wrong. The worst part was that Jim could never remember an instance of them fighting. Oh sure, they argued all the time; paper vs. plastic, Cubs vs. Braves, top vs. bottom, but those sparring matches always ended in the most delicious way possible, lips pressed together and hands quickly working to free each other of clothes. Jim couldn't remember a knock-down drag out fight, problem was, he also couldn't remember them fighting for each other either.

 

Jim walked back to the dining room table and picked up Leo’s ring again, reading the inscription on the inside of the band. “Yet I will sing to thee from star to star.” Jim remembered the first time Bones read him this poem, it was back in the hospital after Leo had risked his commission and his medical license bringing Jim back from the dead. Bones had started reading aloud to Jim while he was unconscious to pass the time and to keep them close. Bones kept reading even after Jim had woken up and this poem was one of Jim’s first lucid memories. He twisted off his own ring, reading the inscription Bones had chosen, “A song for thee amid the farthest sky.” It was the last line of the same poem, and how Jim cried during the ceremony when Bones read that line as part of his vows. He felt tears threaten again as he slipped his ring back on his finger and then slid Bones ring on to rest above his own ring. 

 

Jim remembered the first time he realized his ring was missing. He was alone in his hospital room and had moved his thumb to rub against the ring and all he felt was bare skin. Jim panicked, thinking it had been lost in the radiation chamber of the Enterprise, but when Bones walked in later that day, he saw that Leo was wearing it above his own ring. “Bones, my ring?” Jim asked, “How’d you get it.”

 

“I slipped it off your hand before we put you in the cryo-tube, I couldn't stand the thought of it being so cold on your hand.”

 

“I was afraid, I’d lost it,” Jim said, his lower lip trembling.

 

“You've lost so much weight Jimmy, why don’t I keep wearing it until you’re back to your old self?”

 

It turned out it only took Jim Kirk twelve weeks to be back to his old self, but it wasn't until the re-commitment ceremony two weeks later that Jim got his ring back, Leo sliding it back in place. “You were dead, kid, had to make sure you still wanted to be married to me. Maybe you saw somethin better on the other side”

 

“I’ll always want to be married to you Bones, forever” Jim whispered.

 

“Forever.” Jim said, slamming his back against the glass. “What the fuck have I done?” Jim yelled into the empty room. He slowly slid down the wall to the floor and cried until sleep finally overtook him.

 

The next few days passed in a blur, too much bourbon turned into too much whiskey, which led to too much tequila. Jim hadn't shaved, hadn't showered or eaten, and had barely slept. He just kept twisting Leo’s ring around his finger, lost in memories of the past. A knock at the door woke him from his stupor on the couch; he still couldn't face their cold, empty bed. “Bones?” Jim called out as he opened the door. 

 

“No laddie, sorry, just me.” Scotty said as he walked through the door. “I’d ask how you’re getting by but that’s pretty obvious from the smell o’ ya.” He grabbed his friend and folded him into a big hug, Jim cried on his shoulder, mumbling incoherently. 

 

“Have you seen him Scotty, seen my Bonessss,” Jim slurred.

 

“Yeah boyo, I just came from his place. It’s no’ good Jimmy, he’s in a bad way.” 

 

“Tell me what to do Scotty, how to fix this. I can’t do this without him.”

 

“He cannae do it wi’out you either, Jim, but I have a plan.”

 

“A plan?”

 

“Yeah boyo and it starts off with you having a shower and shaving, fuck me you’re a mess.”

 

“Okay, yeah, a shower, then what?”

 

“Tomorrow’s Wednesday Jimmy.”

 

“Thanks Scotty I wasn't sure what day it was, but what’s the next step of the plan?”

 

“It’s Wednesday, Jim.” Scotty said, his gaze narrowing on Jim’s.

 

“Yes, we've established that already.”

 

“You've forgotten, then have ya, Jim? Explains why the two of you are off in a ditch to begin with. Wednesday, my dear Captain, is date night.”

 

Jim’s eyes went wide, his mouth dropped open in surprise. “Date night,” he murmured, “Scotty I could kiss you!” Jim ran toward the bathroom, stopping short, running back to Scotty and noisily kissing his cheek. 

 

Jim Kirk didn't believe in no-win scenarios and now he had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank Jim for breaking radio silence long enough to tell me what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has a plan!

The message ping of Leonard’s comm woke him from a light, alcohol induced sleep. He sat up on the couch, his back screaming in protest and it occurred to him that buying a bed might just be a good idea. He reached out for his comm and opened the device to read the message. “Fuck.” He mumbled when he saw who the message was from. He debated deleting the message unread, but his curiosity got the best of him.

 

From: Your Husband: Bones, need to show you something, can you come over tonight around 7pm? JTK

 

“Dammit Jim,” Bones thought, tossing the comm back down on the table. So, Jim was back to calling him “Bones” again, rather than “Leonard.” He remembered the pain that sliced through him the first time Jim had called him “Leonard.” Jim had never called Leo by his first name, not even during the long shuttle ride from Iowa to San Francisco. It was just another small volley in the midst of their cold war of passive aggression, but it cut Leo straight to the marrow of his bones. When it ended it was as James and Leonard.

 

He stood, his back snap, crackle and popping as he stretched and walked into the kitchen in search of more bourbon. Grabbing the bottle, Leo noticed there was only a mouthful left. “Down the hatch.” He mumbled, sucking down the last drops of amber liquid. Leo walked back to the coffee table and picked up his comm, he opened it up again to Jim’s message, thinking that it’s time to change the name he stored Jim’s number under, but that only brought him a fresh wave of grief and more tears. 

 

To: My Husband: Jim, don’t think that’s the best idea. LHM

 

Leo regretted his message the moment he sent it. Jim was being cordial, after all he had packed in a hurry and Jim probably had a thing or two of Leo’s that he’d left behind. His most recent guilt trip was interrupted by the message ping.

 

From: Your Husband: Bones, please, it’s important, please. JTK

 

“Wow, two pleases in one sentence, must be some kinda fuckin record.” Leo mumbled.

 

To: My Husband: Okay Jim, 7pm. LHM

 

Leonard headed toward the bathroom, he needed a shower and a shave and dammit if he was going to see his husband, err ex-husband rather, he was going to look good, not like some hobo panhandling downtown. 

 

“C’mon Jim, hold still,” Leonard giggled, as he pressed himself harder against Jim in the shower. He was in the process of trying to shave Jim’s face. 

 

“Bones aren't you done yet?” Jim asked, wrapping his hand around Leo’s hard cock.

 

“That’s not helping,” Bones gasped.

 

Jim leaned in and kissed Bones, getting shaving cream all over Bones’ face.

 

“C’mon darlin, let me finish.”

 

Changing the angle of his grip on Leo’s cock, stroking faster, Jim purred, “Workin on it Bones.”

 

Leo rested his head on Jim’s shoulder with a moan, “God, Jim,” he said shuddering.

 

“That’s it baby,” Jim said, “Come for me Bones.”

 

Leo opened his eyes, as the picture of Jim dissolved and the warm feel of Jim’s hand on his cock was replaced by the feel Bones’ own hand. “God-dammit.” Leo yelled as he came all over his hand and onto the shower wall. 

 

It was 6:55 P.M. and Leo was standing outside their building, well, Jim’s building now, he guessed. His legendary hands were shaking. “Son of a bitch.” Leo breathed. “Get a grip, man.” He walked up to the building and opened the door. Leo tried to calm his shredded nerves and stop the tremor in his hands as the elevator slid up to the twentieth floor. He walked from the elevator to the front door of the condo, unsure if he should use his key code or if he should knock. Leo went the safe route and knocked on the door.

 

“C’mon in, it’s open,” Bones heard Jim yell.

 

Bones took a deep breath and opened the door. He was confronted with the most frightening thing he had ever seen, in his life. Jim Kirk was wearing an apron patterned with root vegetables, holding a fire starter in one hand and a bottle of lighter fluid in the other. He was standing in front of an old-fashioned portable, round charcoal grill, a small fire extinguisher sat nearby. “Bones,” Jim crowed, his eyes bright, his smile brilliant, “so glad you could make it.”

 

“Yeah, hi Jim, what’s all this?” 

 

“It’s what I mentioned wanting to show you. C’mere, Bones,” Jim waved Leo forward into the room. 

 

Leo shut the door behind him and wondered just what the hell he had gotten himself into. He walked toward the grill and could see their divorce papers sitting on the rack inside the bowl of the grill. “Jim?” Leo looked up at his husband. Ex husband? Who knew at this moment in time? “I-“ Leo sighed, not knowing how to continue, more confused than he had ever been in his life.

 

Jim stepped closer to Leo and squirted the papers with lighter fluid, “Just so ya know Bones, I never signed them.” Moving his left arm forward, he pressed the trigger on the fire starter and when the flame erupted from the tip, set the papers on fire. Jim walked back to the counter and set down what he was holding. He grabbed two long metal rods from the counter and walked back to Leo, who could see marshmallows attached to the ends. Handing one to Leo, Jim said, “Bon appetite, Bones.” He stuck his marshmallow over the fire and watched the emotions play over Bones’ face. He saw confusion, anger, and what he could only pray was relief on his husband’s beautiful face. “Toast your marshmallow, Bones, fire won’t last much longer.” 

 

Jim smiled at Bones, it was the first smile Leo could remember seeing in months. Leo returned it with a small smile of his own. He did as Jim asked and moved his marshmallow over the dwindling fire.

 

“I know it’s unconventional to eat dessert first, Bones, but this is an unconventional sort of a day, dontcha think?”

 

“I don’t know what to think Jim. What’s goin on here?”

 

Jim took his toasted marshmallow off the rod with his left hand and held it up to Bones. Leo looked from Jim’s eyes to his hand and that’s when he noticed not only was Jim still wearing his own wedding ring, but that he was wearing Leo’s as well. “Eat up Bones, before it gets cold.”

 

Seeing Jim like that reminded Leo of their wedding day, Jim with a handful of cake, his eyes filled with wonder and joy. Bones leaned toward Jim and opened his mouth, using his tongue, maybe a bit more than necessary to eat the sweet treat from his husband’s hand. Leo reciprocated in kind, holding his now slightly burned marshmallow up for Jim to eat. “A little crispy, just the way I like ‘em Bones.” Jim smiled around his mouthful and reached down for the fire extinguisher.

 

Jim put out the fire and wheeled the grill onto the balcony. Leo was still rooted to floor, wondering just what in hell was going on here. Jim was smiling, not just smiling but smiling at Leo. The warmth and light that Leo had fallen in love with were back in Jim’s eyes, in his body language and let’s not forget about the wedding rings.

 

“Bones,” Jim said as he walked back in from the balcony, “I need to say some things to you and I need you to listen. Can you do that for me, please Bones?”

 

The sincerity in Jim’s voice was unmistakable. What did Leo have to lose? “Yeah Jim, I can listen, I promise.”

 

“Great! Grab a knife and get started on a salad, would you?”

 

“A salad, Jim?”

 

“Yup it’s to go with your grandmother’s marinara recipe, we’re having pasta too.”

 

“My grandmother’s what now? You made Nana’s twenty-hour sauce?”

 

“Well, I may have cheated a bit there, it’s only been cooking since around 10 A.M., I started it when I knew you were coming.”

 

“Jim, I don’t understand…any of this.”

 

“I know Bones,” Jim said, reaching over to place a hand on top of Leo’s, “I’ll explain everything when we sit down to eat, ‘k?”

 

A sizzle of awareness flashed through Leonard’s body when Jim’s hand made contact with his own. He lifted his fingers up to thread them through Jim’s, “Okay.” Leo gave a slight squeeze to Jim’s fingers and Jim squeezed back.

 

Leonard made the salad while Jim cooked the pasta. Finally they were ready to sit down and eat. Leo felt like he was about to crawl out of his skin, waiting for Jim’s explanation.  
Jim brought a bottle of red wine to the table and poured them each a glass. Jim raised his, “To date night.”

 

Leo stared at him, open-mouthed and shocked. They hadn't had a date night since they had disembarked from the Enterprise. “Date night,” Leo said, raising his glass to clink against Jim’s.

 

“I said I owed you an explanation and here it is Bones. This is all my fault, the not talking, not making love, not making time for you, for us. I couldn't find my footing when we got off the ship, and you just breezed back into civilian life. I was jealous; I still am, to be honest. Then the stunt with the divorce papers, fuck, I just wanted you to tell me what a dumbass I was being and instead you called my dammed bluff and signed the papers.

 

Leo could see the heartbreak on Jim’s face, could hear the pain in his voice. He had so many questions, so many things he wanted to tell Jim in return, but he remembered his promise to listen and stayed quiet. Instead, he reached out a hand to the man he loved more than his own life.

 

Jim took a deep breath picked up Leo’s hand. He was trying to blink back tears but was failing. “I’m just so fuckin sorry, Bones, so fuckin sorry.” He brought Bones’ hand to his lips, brushing small kisses over the tips of his fingers.

 

Leo stood, untangled their hands and pulled Jim into his arms. “I've got you Jim,” Bones mumbled into his hair. 

 

“Please Bones,” Jim cried, “Please tell me it’s not too late for us. I can’t do this without you.”

 

Leo pushed back from Jim, ran his hands through the sunshine in Jim’s hair, then wiped the tears from his beautiful face. “You’re bein a dumbass Jim. ‘Course it’s not too late darlin.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the good stuff!

All Jim could do was hold on. It had been so long since Bones had held him like this, like he was precious, fragile, his. “Bones,” Jim whispered into Leo’s neck, “don’t ever let go.”

 

“You mean that Jim, really mean it? Cause I can’t go through anythin like this again, I won’t survive it. I mean hell, we survived Klingons, Romulans and those angry guys in loincloths on Nibiru, but five days without you has been a disaster.” 

 

“Yeah Bones I mean it.” 

 

“Okay, well there’s some things I gotta tell you too. Why don’t we sit and finish eatin and I’ll tell you what’s on my mind.”

 

“You mean like red hot shower sex, Bones? You know that’s my favorite!”

 

“You. Sit. Eat. Now.”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

“You’re not too big to take over my knee ya know.”

 

“Promise, Bones?”

 

“You’re such an infant.”

 

“Yeah but you love me!”

 

“God help me, I do love you Jim.”

 

“I love you too, Bones.”

 

Jim picked up his fork and attacked his pasta. “What d’ya think of the sauce?” He asked around an enormous mouthful.

 

“’S pretty good. Not as good as Nana’s but passable.”

 

“C’mon, Bones, it’s pretty spectacular.”

 

“Yeah, it’s damn good, just didn't want your head to get any bigger than it already is.”

 

“If it gets any bigger I’m gonna pop the button on these jeans.”

 

“Not the head I had in mind, Jim, but good to know just the same.” 

 

Jim could tell Bones was nervous, he was pushing food around on his plate and not really eating anything. “Okay Bones, spill it. What’s on your mind?”

 

“You said that you had trouble findin your footing when we were back on planet, but I was the one who was lost. Everyone wanted a piece of Jim Kirk; hero, explorer…and I was just here alone."

 

“Bones, I thought you were happy to be back home again, living in a place where warning sirens weren't constantly sounding and no one was firing at us.”

 

“I was Jim, I am, but it wasn't the same with you gone all the time. It seemed like you had time for every guest lecture or recruitment drive, but when I asked you to have dinner you were too busy or too tired. So, I just gave up, started askin for double shifts at the hospital and threw myself into what I knew best. Just like with Jocelyn, I just worked until there was nothin left.”

 

Tears started to fall from Jim’s crystal blue eyes. “Bones, I’m so sorry. I didn't want to leave you behind, but I had no choice.”

 

Leonard got up from the table and pulled Jim into his arms. “I know darlin, I know.” His hands moved over Jim’s back, enjoying the play of muscles he felt beneath his hands.

 

Jim kissed Leo’s neck, felt the other man tense briefly and heard him sigh. He ran his tongue slowly up to Bones’ ear. “Come home Bones, please,” Jim whispered. He kissed down Leo’s jaw, rubbing his thumb across Bones’ full lips. “Come home,” Jim whispered again before he brushed his lips against Leo’s.

 

Leo returned Jim’s kiss and wrapped his arms more tightly around his husband. He felt Jim licking across his lips and opened his mouth. Jim’s tongue swept inside, dueling with Leo’s. This felt so good, so right, but they weren’t there yet. “Jim,” Bones said, pulling away. “Tell me how this won’t happen to us again. I can’t-“

 

Jim stopped Bones with another kiss, long and deep. “Well first off, you’re gonna stop asking for double shifts at the hospital, right?”

 

“Yeah, Jim, no more doubles unless there’s an emergency.”

 

“Fair enough, Bones and you’ll call to let me know if something has come up and you have to stay?”

 

“I’ll call, Jim.”

 

“I’m not doing guest lectures anymore, Bones. I spoke to Admiral Freeman about that this morning. No more recruitment drives either, I’m done spreading myself so thin.”

 

“You told the admiral no?”

 

“Yeah, Bones, had to prove to you I was serious about us. Serious about making things right.”

 

Leo sighed and lowered his forehead to Jim’s. “What about the rest, Jim? The not talking, not making love?”

 

Jim smiled against Leo’s lips. “Well Bones were gonna hav’ta keep each other honest there. No more being afraid to ask if anything is wrong, not being afraid to ask for what we need. I need you Bones, so damn much it hurts.”

 

“Okay Jim.”

 

“Okay what Bones?”

 

“I’ll come home. BUT and I mean this Jim, no more sleeping on the couch, you hear me?”

 

“Deal.” Jim said, his eyes bright and happy. He leaned back in and kissed Bones hard, lips mashing, his tongue darting out to taste as much of Leo as he could.

 

Leo groaned into Jim’s mouth, Jim’s hands working to undo the button fly of Leo’s jeans. “Whoa darlin, slow down,” Bones panted, “we got all night Jim.”

 

Jim smiled and dropped his hands from Leo’s waistband; he picked up Leo’s left hand and led him to their bedroom. “I haven’t slept in this room since you left Bones.” Jim rested his head on Leo’s shoulder. “I couldn’t face this bed without you in it, knowing you might never be in it again.”

 

“”S okay, Jimmy, I’m here now,” Leo soothed, running his hands down Jim’s back, “’M not goin anywhere ever again, promise.” He reached the hem of Jim’s shirt and slowly began to slide it up his torso. “Arms up.” Leo whispered and Jim complied as Leo lifted his shirt up and off, running his hands over Jim’s warm skin as he went. Bones leaned in and kissed Jim slowly, setting the pace, not wanting this to ever end.

 

Jim reveled in the feeling of Bones hands, they seemed to be everywhere, touching every inch of available skin. He moved his hands to the buttons on Leo’s shirt and slowly started undoing them, pushing the material off of Bones’ shoulders when he finished. Jim slid his hands under Leo’s white t-shirt and moaned when his hands came in contact with the smooth, hot skin of Leo’s back. 

 

“Missed you so much Jimmy,” Bones gasped as Jim slid his hands around to Leo’s stomach, lifting his arms in the air as Jim slowly slid his shirt up then off.

 

“Missed you Bones,” Jim said as he licked across Bones’ chest sucking on one nipple while tweaking the other.

 

Leo slid his hands down to the fly of Jim’s jeans, opening the button and sliding the zipper down. His hands pushing the material down Jim’s hips and moving down to his knees as he continued to take off Jim’s pants. Jim kicked the jeans away when they reached his feet. Leo looked up a Jim from his place on the floor, and slid his hands up Jim thighs, moving to palm the erection that was threatening to escape the confines of Jim’s briefs.

 

“God, Bones,” Jim hissed as Leo ran his tongue over Jim’s brief clad cock.

 

Smiling up at Jim, Leo reached up and slowly slid Jim’s briefs down to the floor. He wrapped one hand around Jim’s cock while slowly licking up the shaft, moaning when his tongue flicked over the pre-cum coating the head. He took Jim into his mouth slowly, savoring every inch and the feel of Jim’s hands on his head.

 

“Bones, stop,” Jim groaned, “It’s been so long baby, ‘M not gonna last long like that.”

 

“Well we can’t have that now, can we Captain?” Leo purred, standing back up.

 

Jim grabbed the waistband of Leo’s pants and made quick work of taking them off along with Leo’s briefs. He moved closer to Bones, wrapped one hand around both of their cocks and slowly began stroking. He could feel the shudder that went through Bones’ whole body. “You like that baby, huh?”

 

“God Jim, please,” Bones moaned.

 

“Please what, Bones?”

 

“I need to feel you inside me Jimmy, please.”

 

Jim started to stroke even slower than before as he maneuvered Leo backward toward the bed, stopping when the backs of Leo’s thighs bumped the mattress. “Lay down, Bones.”

 

Leo did as Jim asked, while Jim remained standing, staring down at his husband.

 

“So gorgeous Bones,” Jim said, running a hand up Leo’s thigh as he climbed onto the bed to lean over Bones. Jim licked at the freckle that sat in the dip of Leo’s collarbone.  
Leo reached out for the nightstand, opening the drawer and fishing around for the bottle of lube. 

 

“Anxious for my cock, Bones?”

 

“Jim please.”

 

“Hmmmm, weren’t you the one telling me we had all night Bones?” Jim sucked a mark into the hollow where Leo’s neck joined his shoulder.

 

“Don’ know…the fuck I was thinkin.” Leo moaned as Jim continued to lick and suck his way up Bones’ neck.

 

Jim laughed and leaned over to grab the bottle out of the drawer, “You lookin for this Romeo?”

 

Leo nodded, his eyes frantic with need.

 

Jim snapped open the bottle and coated his fingers in lube, his tongue swiping across the head of Leo’s cock making it jerk in response. Jim circled his finger around Leo’s most sensitive skin and slowly started to penetrate him.

 

“Jim,” Leo whispered, wiggling to get closer to Jim’s probing finger, wanting, no needing more.

 

Jim put his left hand on Leo’s hip, holding him down, “Who’s a naughty cock-slut Bones?”

 

“Fuckin hurry Jim.” Bones pleaded.

 

“Not so fast, Bones,” Jim said, sliding both fingers inside to graze slowly against Leo’s prostate, retreating, then thrusting back in. 

 

All Leo could do was thrash his head from side to side.

 

Jim slowly withdrew his fingers and grabbed again for the bottle. He lubed his cock slowly, watching Leo’s eyes grow wider with every stroke. “This what you need, Bones?”

 

“Fuck yeah, Jim.”

 

Jim smiled and leaned forward to kiss his husband, their tongues tangling as Jim slowly guided himself home. “Mine, do you understand me, Bones?”

 

“Yours Jim, always have been.”

 

“I love you so much, Bones.”

 

“Love you too, Jimmy.”

 

Jim started to move, slowly at first kissing Bones as he slid his cock almost completely out of Bones and quickly rammed himself back in.

 

“Not gonna last Bones,” Jim panted, his right hand circling Bones cock.

 

“Me either, Jim.”

 

Jim continued to slowly fuck Bones, hitting his prostate every third or fourth stroke. Bones only had time to call out Jim’s name as he started to come. Feeling Bones clamp down on his cock, pushed Jim over the edge and he spilled inside Leo’s body.

 

Later, they laid tangled up in each other, Jim’s head resting on Leo’s chest. He raised Jim’s left hand up, looking at their wedding rings. “When am I gonna get that back Jim?” Leo asked as he spun his ring around Jim’s finger.

 

“When you agree to marry me, Bones.” Jim smiled at him.

 

“We are married Jim.”

 

“Yeah but you signed the papers Bones.”

 

“So sorry, Jimmy, so sorry I did that.”

 

“Marry me Bones…again.”

 

Leo nodded, “Of course I’ll marry you again, darlin.”

 

Jim slid Leo’s ring off his finger and back on to Leo’s.

 

“Forever, Bones.”

 

“Forever, Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this absolutely breaks my heart. I love these two crazy kids more than I can ever properly put into words. Let me know what you think... Am I done here or do you need more? I am asking because at the moment, neither Jim nor Bones are speaking to me.


End file.
